Cavaillon
Cavaillon, (Kreyol: Kavayon) is a commune and a rural town located in the Aquin Arrondissement of the Southern department of Haiti. "Achte, peye; prete, remèt. Men sa ki fè yon nonm." Buy, pay; borrow, return. This is what makes a man. -Haitian Proverb Cavaillon, the fourth most populous of the Southern Department's 18 municipalities, is a French colonial town in southwestern Haiti. Raised to the rank of commune in 1796, its dominant relief is plains and its climate varies from normal to warm. Cavaillon is inland with a communal section bathed by the sea. Its inhabitants are called Cavaillonais. The town center is located on the east bank of the Cavaillon River. There are five communal sections. For an area of 0.5 km2 (0.18 sq mi), the town center has density equal to 4,738 inhabitants per km2 (12,633 persons per square mile). ]] Communal Sections Demography History The establishment of this village, located a league in the interior, goes back almost two centuries. Its erection as a parish dates from 1720. There was a pretty masonry-style church built on the north side, on the path that leads from Saint-Louis to Les Cayes. It was overthrown by the Hurricane of September 4, 1878]: It was rebuilt it by the care of R, P, Leguevel. Its holiday is March 25, Annunciation Day, In 1892, the state gave 2,000 gourdes to complete the church and build the presbytery. Some of the oldest settlements include the Delmas, Clouard, Bérard, Gobé, Aubin, Massé, Platel, Magesse, and the Grand Place habitations. The Delmas and Clouard habitations were put up for sale by the law of November 7, 1812 for the creation of a national currency. The then uncultivated Bérard sugar plantation, the Petit Delmas, and Gobé coffee plantations were put up for sale by the law of March 10, 1814 to increase the number of owners and to raise the culture. • After seizing Saint-Louis du Sud, July 27 1800, from the Rigaudins who made him their submission, Dessalines, violating the armistice agreed with them, marched on Cavaillon where he entered his troops. Colonel Delva, who commanded for Rigaud, abandoned gave way. Dessalines continued his march on Les Cayes. • Citizen Verdier was the first representative of the municipality to the first House of Representatives established in 1847. • In 1869, Cavaillon, was the scene of bloody struggles during the Cacos Revolution in the South. John Saint-Vil practiced depredation on behalf of President Salnave, whom he represented. Geography The territory contains iron mines and comprises 25 square kilometers of plains, before the ridge between the hills of Fond des Frères, la Cavalière, the Cavaillon Range and the hills of Saint-Louis. This plain includes several sugar plantations. The city, flat, is dominated in the northeast by hillsides where the Fort Saint-Vil is, built by John Saint-Vil 1868, and where this general deceived the intrepidile of the volunteers of Nippes commanded by Eug. Pillié who succumbed. To the north there is a Fort Mercier which, commanded by Louis Jacques, supported a memorable one against the troops of Soulouque in 1848. To the east, is Morne Bleu. There is a sulfur mine in the Ravine des Citronnieres. One can admire the disgusted source. The law of April 25, 1817 and that of November 20, 1821 set the legal distance of this commune to the capital at 43 leagues. The Tapion de Cavaillon is one of the limits of the Les Cayes Arrondissement and that of Aquin. The beautiful Cavaillon River, navigable 4 km (6 mi) from its mouth for small boats, takes its source in the heights of the Good Mountain Range (Macaya), going to the west from the village of Cavaillon, and draining into the Baie de Flamands where the pier is located. It receives the waters of the Riviere Citronniers. The Baie de Flamands offers a safe haven for the boats that go there to harbor. The bottom of the river has many caimans: it carries pieces of iron ore. It is very dangerous in the rainy season. Over 40 feet wide, its waters are used to fertilize the surrounding countryside, which is comfortable and generally well enclosed. The flowers and roses are abundant. At the East from the village find a big morne called the Morne Bleu which has several caverns where are found curiosities and other proofs of the habitation of the Indian. Infrastructure Route Nationale 2 passes through the city and serves as the main route through downtown with connections to RD-204 heading north and RC200-C heading south to Flamingo Bay. RD-204 heads north to Bonne Fin where it forks at a junction with RC204-A (to L'Asile) before continuing on to Baradères. Education Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the municipality of Cavaillon. Two clinics, a health center without a bed, a Community Health Center a Hospital were listed in the commune. The staff of these institutions consists of seven physicians, 76 nurses and assistants, three certified matrons and six laboratory technicians. Culture Religion The Commune of Cavaillon has about a hundred temples. The confessions enumerated here are: Catholic, Baptist, Adventist, Pentecostal, Church of God, Wesleyan, and Jehovah's Witness. The Masonic Lodge at Cavaillon is entitled: Les Amis Triomphants No. 42, under the Grand Orient of Haiti. Organizations Concerning the Parties and other Organizations, they are thus distributed: one popular organization, a peasants group and two womens groups. Utilities With respect to water availability, the Municipality of Cavaillon has five rivers, seven springs, five ponds and a lagoon. In addition, eighteen single boreholes, three artesian wells, public fountains with about forty valves and ten pumps were enumerated in the Commune. A good part of the Commune is electrified. This service is provided by a Protestant mission and Haiti's Electricity (EDH). The total power frequency is 70 hours / week. Communication The Commune has a radio station located in the fourth communal section, however, there is no newspaper / magazine or television station. Security At the level of administrative and judicial infrastructures, the Municipality of Cavaillon has a police station, a court of peace and a registry office. The garrison consists of a gendarmerie company, one of administrative police, of the National Guard on foot and on horseback, of an Aquin artillery company, and the rural police. The court of peace of falls under the jurisdiction of Aquin. Economy The local economy is based on agriculture. This commune produces coffee, campeche, syrup, palma-christi oil, tan, and timber. Chairs and furniture are made here. The municipality of Cavaillon is very lightly equipped in economic and financial infrastructures. There are five restaurants and three credit unions. Leisure As for Culture and Leisure, the commune of Cavaillon has a library. The Parish Hall serves as a theater. There is no museum or cinema in the Commune. The only sport practiced is football; two night clubs operating at the end of the week and fifteen gagères have been inventoried. With regard to monuments and sites, the town has a number of sites, colonial, historical, and natural. Heritage The Southern Department hosted the first River Festival in Cavaillon from August 5 to 7 2005, on the initiative of the Association of Students and academics of Cavaillon of Haiti (AEUCAH). With jelly and guava paste as specialities, Cavaillon will be in the spotlight despite the climate of insecurity that particularly plagues the capital of Haiti. Why Cavaillon? "The beach of the river", very popular by the lovers of rafting and canoeing in whitewater and which also attracts the followers of nature, is a new concept that is developing. For its part, the AEUCAH, despite the damage caused by the floods, wants to innovate with a first Test in Cavaillon: The Festival of the river the main objective of this initiative, explained to us the organizers, "is to achieve to perpetuate this activity In time and space in order to attract visitors and create a tourist place in the manner of Jelly (Cayes). It also aims to establish a tradition of the river Festival at Cavaillon, while highlighting this most visible natural heritage site in the municipality, which is a major asset for the promotion of ecotourism. Tourists? Indeed, the natural heritage of Cavaillon, known as the City of the future (expression borrowed from its French namesake: Cavaillon-France), has a special charm. With 30 Km of stony slopes, a fairly mountainous terrain, a temperature varying from 18 to 340, the famous leap-Mathurine "The River of Cavaillon", the Bourgarde has enough to satisfy the visitors. Apart from its riches, the feast of the river at Cavaillon which will highlight the most visible heritage site of this area, in this case the river, contribute to the construction of a site of tourist attraction local and international. In fact, various activities are planned in the commune of Cavaillon, during these three (3) days: conferences-debates, exhibitions of gastronomic products (crayfish, jelly, paste and guavas juice, freshwater fish..), cinema "Sou dlo ", Competition of Diving and fishing with cane, parade of Raras etc. A commendable initiative... In the near term, the protection of the banks of the river of Cavaillon at the height of closed pass and of Girodier, area located in the second communal section of Cavaillon, will be ensured by the Association of students and academics of Cavaillon of Haiti (AEUCAH). This initiative deserves special attention in that it will embellish the shoreline, contributing, as a blow, to the enrichment of the national heritage. In short, several kilometers of river beach await you with sociocultural animation, fun activities and théâtrocinématographiques. And as the general coordinator of the AEUCAH, Patrick Jean Just, you are invited to contemplate this natural heritage! So is it not time to offer young people healthy pleasures and to break with this bad habit of fixing eyes just on the capital by ignoring the ' country outside ' (the world's cut campaigns)? Notes:-Patrick Woog, Haiti from Cavaillon to Kavayon, Presses de Imprimerie Rimbaud, 1999, Cavaillon, France. cav2.jpg|Cavaillon Cav6.jpg|Le marché de Cavaillon... Plus grand. Market Cav7.jpg|Cavaillon Cav9.jpg|Cavaillon, Sud, Haiti cav12.jpg|Cavaillon, Haiti cav14.jpg|CAV Neighborhoods References Cavaillon NOVA hope Innovation in Cavaillon http://lenouvelliste.com/lenouvelliste/article/19706/Innovation-a-Cavaillon.html Michael Vedrine Category:Aquin Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Communes with 6 neighbors Category:Corn production Category:Banana production Category:Cereal production Category:Potato production Category:Bean production Category:Yam production Category:Eggplant production Category:Rice production Category:Plaintain production